IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: A late Bosco and Faith Christmas story


AUTHOR: BREATHLESSFAITH

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: SADLY NO ONE GAVE ME THIRD WATCH FOR CHRISTMAS SO I OWN NOTHING.

A/N: As you can tell by the title this is a late Christmas present for you all. This is the first Christmas since Bosco has gone to the 79 and Faith is at Major Cases. On another group I belong to we used get a list at Christmas time to use to write a story, all six items have to be used. I had a friend make a list for me. This is my list...

Scotch Magic Transparent Tape

Master Card Pine Scented Candles

Your own enthralling Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree

Long Distance Calls

Edible Peppermint Christmas Undies

Sorry I'm late. I still hope you all have a wonderful New Year!

IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE

Faith threw the empty Scotch Magic Transparent Tape towards the wastebasket near her desk.

"Damn it!" Faith spit out as it landed on the floor instead..."What's the matter with me? Telling Emily sure turn on the all Christmas radio station. It really did play nothing but Christmas music!

Who knew there were so many damn Christmas songs?" She wondered out loud to no one, since not even five minutes later, Emily left to go to her father's, new in-laws place in the country for Christmas.

Emily and Charlie had insisted they would open presents with her on New Year's Eve. Sure it might be late, but they would be together. Fred had raised such a fit, about having Emily and Charlie with him and Caroline for their first Christmas together, that Emily and Charlie had encouraged Faith to give in to keep the peace.

Faith thought for a few minutes about how much her children had grown-up. Unlike their father in her opinion.

Emily had really changed for the better. For a while there, Faith had been terrified Emily was going to devote her life to some guy that gave her, what she thought was a good time in bed. Emily would end up pregnant and in a loveless marriage, just like she did. Not that she would admit it out loud but Faith was now a firm believer in birth control, a good college education, and maybe if you have a few spare moments a lot of dating different men. Good looking men. Men with hair and rock hard abs and a tight butt like..."Don't go there Faith! Jez get a grip on yourself!" Faith admonished her wandering mind.

Here's one more thing Faith would never admit to. It's just possible that Bosco was right about dating so many different women, with the exception of Cruz that is. What could possibly be wrong with a little variety especially when you're young like Emily. Well so long as you go to college and use birth control...good birth control. I wonder what kind Bosco uses? It must be the top of the line because he's never had an accident. If there had ever been an accident, surely the woman would say so wouldn't she? Who wouldn't want Bosco to be the father of their child? Any woman would. He's going to be a great father someday. I can just see him holding our...Faith quickly shook her head, wiping the image out of her mind.

Sighing she stood up walking past the soft glow of the pine scented candles on the shelf, she moved over to the fog covered window pane. Longingly she stared out into the shadows of the night wishing for just a moment, that she could get a glimpse of the man she still calls her partner. In her dreams any way.

The ringing of the phone brings Faith out of her revery, at the window. Crossing the room she picks it up.

"Hello"

"Will you accept a collect call from Charlie Yokas?" The operator asked.

"Of course." Faith answered and in just a moment Charlie was speaking to her...

"Merry Christmas Mom!"

"Merry Christmas Charlie. Why are you calling me long distance, collect no less?"

"Well Caroline got so mad, at dad about always calling his soft ball buddies when we're up here at her folks place, that she threw his cell phone in the lake."Charlie told Faith.

Faith bit the inside of her cheek and tried hard not to laugh as she imagined the look on Fred's face.

"Emily's still coming up here right?"

"Yup she's already on the train and headed your way. Remind your dad that she's getting in there at 10PM and make sure he's there to pick her up. I don't like her being alone at night like that in a strange place." Faith told him.

"Mom I hate you're gonna be alone on Christmas." Charlie whispered into the phone.

"Thats sweet of you to worry honey, but I'll be fine. I'm on call for work anyway and I have a mountain of paper work to do." Looking over at the single folder on her desk, she tried not to think about how her boss had told her not to worry, go have Christmas with your family. Faith had worked the last 48 hours straight. Tracking a bank robber that had killed one of the tellers leaving two children, under 5 years old without a mother for Christmas. Thankfully they had cornered him in an abandoned building and he'd given himself up.

"Still though Mom it's Christmas tomorrow. Couldn't you call someone? How about Uncle B? I'm sure he'd..."

"Charlie stop worrying. You know that I don't hardly ever see Bosco, now that he's over at the 79. We aren't..."

"I know Mom. You aren't partners any more. It's just wrong Mom. You and Uncle B belong together." Charlie bit his tongue to keep from saying more. Like blurting out the fact that Uncle B calls Emily twice a week to check on them. He'd even dared to call Charlie on his birthday and made him swear that if the three of them needed anything, anything at all he wouldn't hesitate to call. No matter what time of the day or night it was.

"Charlie, I know you worry about me. Please don't. I'm going to be just fine. I'll call on Christmas morning and you can tell me all about what your dad got you. Okay?" Faith asked hoping she'd eased her son's worries.

"Sure Mom. I'll talk to you then. I love you." Charlie said quietly into the phone.

"I love you to Charlie." Faith said then she hung up the phone and went back to her wrapping.

"Charlie did you get your mom?" Caroline called to him from the living room.

Charlie hung up the phone and walked into the room..."Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me use it."

"Sure honey. You can use the phone any time you want." Caroline said smiling at him, she ruffled his hair and stepped away from him, going back over to her parents Christmas tree.

Charlie shook his head as he looked at it. Wait until Emily sees it. I bet she bites her tongue in half to keep from saying to their dad and his new wife..."How nice, your own enthralling Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree." Then she'll roll her eyes at them just like mom does. It should be a good time for all. Charlie thought sarcastically

But there was still one problem. His mother alone on Christmas. He didn't care for that one bit no matter she said..."Maybe I'll take Caroline up on her offer to use the phone any time." Charlie thought to himself as he headed back into the hallway to grab it.

Bosco stuck his Master Card back into his wallet as he waited for the sales girl to wrap the small red velvet box for him. Charlie couldn't have called him at a more perfect time. He'd been walking past the jewlery store when something caught his eye, and he'd backed up to take a better look at it. A gold police car on a delicate gold chain.

"Uncle B you said to call you anytime, if we needed anything." Charlie said hesitantly.

Bosco shook his head, hearing the distress in the young man's voice.

"Charlie what's wrong? Your Mom and Emily are they okay?"

"Well Emily is just fine, she's coming up here to Caroline's folks house. Dad has to go pick her up in a couple of hours at the train station. It's about Mom, Uncle B..." Charlie trailed off suddenly worried if he was doing the right thing.

"Charlie! What's wrong with your Mom? Is she hurt?" Bosco asked, wishing Charlie would just spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"It's Christmas Eve Uncle B. Like I said Emily is coming here...so you know Mom she's..."

"She's what Charlie!" Bosco snapped at him.

"She's alone...she's all alone Uncle B. It's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is Christmas. She shouldn't be alone on Christmas. No one should!" Charlie gushed.

"Charlie, I don't know what you want me to say." Bosco said into the phone pulling his badge out and flashing it, at the sales girl who was about to close the store. He held up a finger for her to wait a moment.

Barely above a whisper Charlie said..."I want you to spend the night with her, Uncle B. Please I don't want my Mom to wake up alone on Christmas morning. I don't have anyone else I can ask.

well at least no one that stands a chance of getting her to cave in. You know she'll just say she's fine and you know it'll be a lie. No one but you Uncle B can tell my mother she's liar and not lose their head once the words are out of your mouth."

Bosco sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose before he answered the boy.

"Charlie your mom and I..."

Before he could say more as though he was reading his mind, Charlie said..."I know you and Mom don't see much of each other any more. No matter what either of you says Uncle B, Mom's your partner, you're hers. No matter whats happened that has changed. Partners take care of each other no matter what. Thats what the two of you always say. Doesn't matter what Mom says, she needs you Uncle B. Partners take care of each other."

Bosco opened his mouth to say no but instead found himself saying..."Okay Charlie. I don't know how I'll do it but I'll make sure your mother isn't alone tomorrow morning. Now you better get off the phone before your dad wonders what your up to."

"Thanks Uncle B and Merry Christmas!" Charlie said.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie." Bosco replied, before he stuck the cell phone back in his pocket. Now twenty mintues later, and his Master Card a whole lot lighter, Bosco was leaving the jewlery store.

He had a few more things to get, before he headed over to Faith's and for what he hoped wouldn't turn into a huge fight.

Faith had just closed the lone file she had brought home to work on. Tossing it onto the desk when the doorbell rang. "Who the heck could that be at this hour?" Faith wondered to herself..."Jez it's 11:00 o'clock on Christmas Eve."

"Who is it?" Faith called out as she reached for her gun, that was laying on the counter by the door.

"It's me Faith. Open up, this stuff is heavy."Bosco shouted through the door to her.

"Bosco?" Faith asked as she slid the lock over and pulled the door open.

"Here you take these." Bosco said pushing two pizza boxes into her hands. Faith stared at him in stunned silence as she watched him lean down and pick up his duffle bag, a small plastic grocery bag, a six pack of strawberry wine coolers, and a twelve pack of beer.

"Faith! Come on lets get inside or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Bosco was hoping that his being the aggressor first would, knock Faith off kilter enough that, she would just automaticly go along with him.

He raised his eyebrows at her and Faith gave her head a small shake stepping back to let him in.

Bosco took a deep breath and walked right by her straight into the kitchen. He dropped everything onto the table. Bosco turned away from the table, and pulled open the refridgerator door.

He was moving things on the shelves as Faith closed and locked the apartment door, before following him into the kitchen with the pizza.

"Set the pizza down Faith, grab a couple of plates while I make some room in here."

Faith found herself staring dumbfounded at Bosco's jean clad butt sticking out, while the rest of him seemed to be leaning into her refridgerator. She took a deep breath sucked in her belly and carefully slid past him, so she could get the plates and napkins.

Bosco stood upright and turned around to grab the plastic grocery bag off the table. He put the eggs, bacon, and milk in the fridge. Then he put the loaf of bread on the counter. He went back to the table pulled one wine cooler from the pack, setting it on the table. He put the rest in the fridge, along with the 12 pack of beer, minus one for himself.

Bosco came back to the table flipped open the pizza box, and for the first time looked over at Faith.

"Here give me those." He said taking the plates out of Faith's hand, he put two slices on each plate. Then he handed both plates back to her.

"Go sit down, I'll be right behind you." He jerked his head towards the living room. While she headed that way Bosco unzipped a side pocket of his duffle bag and pulled out a dvd. Then he grabbed the single beer and the single strawberry wine cooler and headed her way.

Faith watched Bosco strut into the living room with no indication that it had been months since, he'd even spoken to her, much less the months it had been since he'd been in the apartment. Faith looked down at her hands, as she tried to push the last words he'd said to her at the door out of her mind..."TO HELL WITH YOU, FAITH!"

She'd always regretted she hadn't chased after him that night. Tried to explain, what it meant to her that he was having trouble seeing. But she'd been terrified once she started, she would tell him about what happened to Donald Mann. Nothing had been the same between them since then.

Faith heard the dvd player pop open, she looked up to see Bosco putting in what she assumed was a movie.

He caught her eye as he turned around and smiled at her, holding out the wine cooler. Faith held out a trembling hand and took the bottle from him. She sucked in her breath as he let his fingers drift over the tops of hers before he completely let go of the bottle.

Bosco set his bottle of beer down on the coffee table next to a plate of pizza and took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. Then he leaned over Faith and flipped the light switch on the wall, before he turned back around and sat down right next to her. Faith gasped as the only light in the room, now came only from the glow of the Christmas tree.

"Eat your pizza Faith, before it gets any colder." Bosco said as he grabbed a slice off his plate and grabbed the remote control so he could turn on the tv and start the movie.

Faith stared at him for just a moment, before she grabbed a slice and started to eat. As the movie started, she risked glancing at him again. She was about to ask him who the hell he was and what he'd done with the angry Bosco she'd known these past months.

The actor's familair voice drew Faith's gaze away from Bosco and over to the tv.

"It's A Wonderful Life?" Faith said turning to look at Bosco..."You got It's A Wonderful Life to watch?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it? I thought you said it was one of your favorite movies?" Bosco asked turning to look at her, with a look of complete innocence on his face.

"Nothing, it is one of my favorites. It's just..."Faith looked at Bosco unable to think of anything else to say and just shrugged her shoulders at him and started to stuff the second slice of pizza into her. Trying to grasp the fact, that Bosco, of all people remembered something she'd told him in an off-handed conversation at least ten years ago.

Bosco stood up grabbed her now empty plate and his own and went out into the kitchen. He finally let loose of the grip his teeth had on his tongue. He was sure that any moment he wouldn't be able to hold back the grin. He had Faith completely stymied. She didn't know what to think or say and was completely willing for now to go along with him.

Why hadn't he ever thought to be this kind of forceful with her before? It certainly would have made life a lot easier. He put one more slice on her plate, two on his and grabbed another beer and wine cooler out of the fridge before heading back into the living room.

Faith took the plate he offered her, biting back the refusal for another slice. Keeping something in her mouth seemed for the moment to be her best course of action, until she could figure out what he was up to.

She kept her eyes glued to the tv, and watched George in his own awkward way romance the woman of his dreams. Faith picked up the second wine cooler,put it to her lips leaning into the back of the couch. Just as Faith started to swallow her brain took in the fact her shoulders had leaned back against a warm arm and a hand came to rest on her shoulder. As she quickly realized said arm and hand must belong to Bosco she started to choke.

Bosco quickly grabbed the bottle out of her hand setting it on the coffee table then as she leaned forward coughing he patted her on the back.

"Faith you okay? Can you breathe?" He asked his voice full of concern.

She nodded her head and finally gasped out..."Stop!" as she tried to lean away from his patting hand.

The offending hand did stop patting her back. However it didn't stop touching her, his palm now started to make soothing circles on her back and his voice reached her ears in a soft comforting tone..."It's okay now Faith just relax. Take a deep breath." Faith took a deep breath and found that now instead of his palm it was his fingers making light swirls along her shoulders, down her spine, back up her side to skim across her shoulders again.

"It's okay Faith, I'm right here. I'm not going away again." This time his soft voice was a whisper against her ear. His warm breath flowing over her.

Faith turned her head and found herself nose to nose with him. She discovered her right hand being firmly grasped in his. He leaned back just a bit, as he placed her palm flat against his chest..."You feel my heart beating Faith? It beats because of you, because you took care of me.  
Now I'm here, taking care of you." Bosco's left hand released her right leaving it over his heart.

His hand came up to cup her cheek and he let his thumb rub gently against it.

"It's what partners do for each other. I told you I'd always be here for you. I got lost for just a little while. But I finally found my way back to you. I promise I wont ever leave you again. Just have a little Faith in me." The tear that fell out of her eye, onto his thumb was his undoing. He planned to go very slowly, friendship first before he let her know what he really wanted. Charlie's reminder about what he and Faith had always said about being partners, some how smashed the lock he'd had on his heart concerning Faith. It made him remember all kinds of things, that he'd wanted to forget. Whether it was because it was Christmas, Bosco wasn't sure why, but he simply knew he wasn't ever going to be happy unless he got Faith back into his life. The single tear that just fell out of her eye and down her cheek, reached out and grabbed his heart. Bosco closed the small space between them, giving her the softest most loving kiss he'd ever given anyone in his life. He realized that maybe it was because it was the first time, he'd truly given someone a kiss from his heart.

Faith moaned and let her hands move up to his shoulders trying to pull Bosco closer to her. She gave a small gasp as Bosco's hand dropped from her cheek. His hand slid under her legs and with the firm grip his other hand had on her, Bosco pulled her over onto his lap.

Faith moaned, as she felt the hardness of him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pushing her tongue into his mouth, as he moaned from her wiggling on his lap. Bosco let Faith search his mouth, when he felt she was about to back away he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Long moments later he started to pull back. Now instead of long hot, hard kisses, they became shorter, softer. He gently nipped her bottom lip. Faith moaned and her hands slid out from the back of his neck down his shoulders, until they reached the front of his shirt.

While Faith struggled with the buttons on his shirt, Bosco finally moved away from her lips.

They moved over her cheek, across the bridge of her nose, up to her forehead planting a soft kiss there. Over to her temple, where he inhaled deeply the scent of her hair. Until now he hadn't realized how much he'd missed the simple smell of her. Down to her ear letting his tongue run over the shell of her ear.

Faith moaned loudly, tilted her head, wiggled around on his lap, causing him to moan now.

Bosco could feel Faith's fingers trembling as she tried to unbutton his shirt. This excited him even more and he moved away from her ear down her throat, where he gently nipped her.

"Oh Bos..." Faith moaned, her fingers coming to a halt. Hearing her use her nickname for him with such desire, drove him into a frenzy. He tried to move further down her throat but was blocked by the collar of her t-shirt.

He pulled back and his hands grabbed the t-shirt pulling it roughly out of her jeans.

"Faith sweetheart, let me get this off you." He growled, as one of his hands came up to pull hers away from his shirt.

Seconds later the shirt was coming over her head, Faith pulled her arms down and out of the t-shirt. Now she reached for his shirt again, this time pulling it up out of his jeans.

She finally had all the buttons undone and was now pushing the soft flannel shirt off his shoulders.

Bosco gasped as Faith pushing the shirt down his arms leaned forward and kissed the scars on his chest. Suddenly Faith let go of his arms and moved her hands to his chest where she could lightly run her fingers over the scars.

Bosco shook the shirt the rest of the way off. He reached up and pushed her hair away from where it had fallen in front of her face. Bosco saw fresh tears on her face. He put one finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at him. He could read her eyes again.  
He could see the regret and guilt in them, from the sight of the scars.

"There just scars Faith. They remind me every day that you're still alive." Bosco whispered.

"I'm sorry I froze Bos, I'm sorry you got shot because of me. Maybe you should go." Faith suddenly said as she started to push herself off Bosco's lap.

"NO!" Bosco snarled wrapping her in his arms so hecould pull her to him. He took one hand pushing her head gently under his chin..."I told you Faith I'm not leaving you again and I meant it!"

Bosco could feel her whole body starting to tremble..."Bosco, you don't understand. You could get hurt again. I can't..."

"You could get hurt again too Faith. I'm not the only one here who took a bullet for someone they love. Or did you forget I didn't want to ride with you, because I was afraid I couldn't protect you."

"I uh I guess I did. But Bosco I was never in a ..."

"No you were paralyzed for months because of me. Because I wouldn't listen to you and screwed up with Cruz. You didn't bring Donald Mann's men into that hospital Faith. I did bring you into Cruz' world. You forgave me Faith. You let us have a new start." Bosco pulled back just enough so Faith could look up at him..."Let me forgive you. Let me give us a new start.

I know we wont be work partners again. That part of our lives is over and I for one am glad it is. Now we can be life partners."

"Bos..." Faith whispered surprised at what he was saying.

"Shhh. Let me finish, please." He said laying a finger against her lips..."I know you're surprised.

I know you probably think this is all way too much too quickly."

Faith nodded her head, that was exactly what she thought.

"We've been working towards this moment since the day we met Faith. It's our turn. Our turn to have what we want. I want you Faith, I know you want me. If you just give us a chance we really can have a wonderful life."

Faith for the first time in months could see everything in his eyes. Bosco meant every word he said. She was going to find out what caused this sudden change of heart for him later. Right now Faith was going to do as Bosco said, take their turn.

Leaning in to him Faith said..."I want a wonderful life Bosco, I want it with you." Then she was kissing him for all she was worth and Bosco was saying a silent thank you to Charlie, for calling him tonight.

A few hours later and Bosco and Faith are laying together under a blanket on the couch. Christmas music is playing softly and the only light is coming from the Christmas tree.

"Don't you want to put that on?" Bosco asked smiling as Faith held the gold necklace with the police car on it in front of her. Twirling it from her fingers, while she watched the light from the tree shine off it.

"I can't see it, if I'm wearing it." Faith said completely bemused by it. Suddenly Faith turned to look at him, her smile dropping down to a frown.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas Bosco." Faith said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I got what I wanted Faith I got you." He watched her shake her head at him..."Alright, I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll tell you what I want you to give me next year for Christmas. Okay?"

Faith smiled and asked..."Okay. What do you want next Christmas?"

With as serious a face as he could make Bosco said..."I want you to get a pair of edible peppermint Christmas undies."

Faith's eyes widen as she looked at him. The next moment she was laughing throwing her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear..."I love you Bosco."

"I love you to Faith." Bosco whispered back to her.

THE END

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

SARAH


End file.
